Anything's Possible
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: When the children of Perdido Beach are worried that Santa won't visit them in the FAYZ, Edilio had a solution. It might no work out, but with a little determination and some homemade Christmas magic...anything's possible. Part of my 12 drabbles of Christmas series. Rated K, so anyone can and should read it. I don't own Gone. Please read and review!


**A/N: This is part of my "12 Drabbles of Christmas" series. I have twelve favorite book characters and I'm going to write a Christmas drabble about every one of them. Here's the schedule:**

**Dec. 13: Johanna Mason from The Hunger Games**

**Dec. 14: Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter**

**Dec. 15: Edilio Escobar from Gone **

**Dec. 16: Dekka Talent from Gone**

**Dec. 17: Jack Merridew from Lord of the Flies**

**Dec. 18: Penny from Gone**

**Dec. 19: Ezylryb from Guardians of Ga'Hoole**

**Dec. 20: Angel from Maximum Ride**

**Dec. 21: Alice Cullen from Twilight**

**Dec. 22: Hazel Levesque from The Heroes of Olympus**

**Dec. 23: Caine Soren from Gone**

**Dec. 24: Diana Ladris from Gone**

It was Christmas Eve and almost nobody was having a Merry Christmas, but that was all I could expect for the FAYZ. All of the older kids were sad because they were away from their families and all of the Littles were worried that Santa wouldn't be able to get through the FAYZ wall. I knew that he wouldn't, but I wasn't going to tell the kids that. Whenever they asked me, I told them that anything was possible.

When I had finished all of my other jobs, I went back to my house to decorate it for Christmas. When I was rummaging through my box of decorations I got a really crazy idea. This idea was inspired by a red and white Santa suit that was probably made for someone much older and larger than me. The logical part of my brain told me to put it back in the box. If I dress up as Santa there are so many things that can go wrong. An older kid would notice it was me and ruin it for everybody. Worst of all, if I did make the kids think that Santa had come to the FAYZ, I would need to give everybody who asked for a present a gift. I was about to put the Santa suit back in the box when I thought of how happy the kids would be if I did this.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" I shouted in the plaza.

I had never felt stupider in my life. I was walking around town with a pillow hidden in my clothes pretending to be Santa Claus. All of the older kids were laughing at me.

"Madre de dios, please let this be over soon," I muttered to myself.

I didn't get any help from the Virgin Mary herself, but another Mary did come to rescue.

"Edilio, this is so great what you're doing for the kids. Do you wanna come down to the day care for me?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered.

I felt more confident in my portrayal of Santa Claus, but I still had some doubts about how the little kids would receive me. Would kids really believe that Santa kept his magical list in a red spiral notebook the said "Santa's Magic List" on the cover in green permanent marker? If they got past that, what about my Spanish accent? One non-believer could ruin it for everybody.

When I got there, all my doubts melted like snow. A lot of kids really seemed to like the way I did Santa Claus. I can kind of see why. Santa is actually kind of scary for little kids. I know it sounds weird at first, but when you think about it everything makes sense. Santa is an immortal being with unimaginable powers who sees what you're doing every second of the day. If you so much as picked your nose that weekend then you're worried that you won't get anything but coal. What kid wouldn't be scared when going to see a guy like that?

I think the little kids liked my Santa because he was accessible. He wasn't too much larger than them and he didn't have a dramatic display. He was just a guy in chair. Most importantly he had brought the omniscient list with him.

"Wow, is that your list?" one little girl asked.

"It sure is!" I answered.

"Can I see it?"

"In a second. First you need to tell me a couple of things about yourself so I can update it from last year."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Well, first I need your name. Even I can't keep track of every little boy and girl in the world."

"My name's Kimmy."

"What a beautiful name. Do you have a last name too, Kimmy?"

"Walters."

"Ok, Kimmy Walters, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a puppy!"

"Alright, do you want to see the list now?"

"Yes!"

I passed her the notebook. I had only copied down the information she'd given me, but it still mystified the little girl to see it written down in Santa's magic list.

The first part of my job as Santa was over, and I was pretty proud of myself. There had been a few skeptical kids, but they had eventually come around. I was surprised by how much the kids actually liked me. Somebody even kissed me. That was really weird, but overall it was great to make kids smile.

Unfortunately, the hard part still had to be done. I found Astrid and told her about my predicament, and she gave me the perfect solution. I would have my soldiers help collect and wrap the presents, like elves. Then, we would carry them down to the daycare and set them on the doorstep with this note:

_Dear Children of Perdido Beach,_

_Due to the population boom in sub-Saharan Africa, Santa does not have time to go down everyone's chimney in one night. We presumed that you would prefer presents on your door step on Christmas day to presents under your tree on December 26__th__._

_Yours truly,_

_Mrs. Claus_

Even though everything else had gone over perfectly, I was still worried about this. If the right kid stopped believing he could kill everybody's faith in Santa Claus and I would be singlehandedly responsible for destroying childhood memories.

Luckily, when I was strolling the streets on Christmas morning, a little boy ran up to me. I couldn't exactly remember his name but it was something a lot like Jason. Justin maybe?

"Guess what, Edilio! Santa came!" he said happily, "It's like you said, anything's possible!"


End file.
